Like a Friend
by tamandu
Summary: Sexo, drogas e adolescentes. Vocês foram avisados.


**Dia 1**

* * *

Era noite de Halloween em Hogwarts.

Draco Malfoy já tinha bebido algumas garrafas de fire whisky e como resultado via um pouco mais de enfeites de morcegos pendurados no teto do que na verdade existiam. Ele também via um belo par de pernas encostado no final do corredor que vinham acompanhados de cabelos longos e ruivos. Obviamente era Gina Weasley.

Ele estava entediado, por isso deu mais um generoso gole na garrafa de fire whisky e se aproximou lentamente como uma sombra.

"BUH!"

Ela se virou sorrindo como se já esperasse pelo susto, mas pareceu ligeiramente decepcionada quando viu que era o Malfoy.

"Então..."Mas as palavras fugiram de sua mente quando ele percebeu como ela estava encantadora. Na verdade devia ser o efeito das luzes alaranjadas por causa do Halloween ou, mais provavelmente, era só o álcool no sangue dele."Está perdida dos outros Weasleys e do santo Potter?"

Na sua cabeça passavam pensamentos dignos do seu sorriso malicioso que na manhã seguinte ele atribuiria ao efeito do álcool.

"Não" Ela disse brincando com um mecha dos cabelos enquanto olhava fixamente nos olhos cinzas dele.

Em todo bom Halloween coisas estranhas devem acontecer. Gina se aproximou do Malfoy roçando levemente seus lábios no pescoço dele.

"Por que você fez isso?"

Ela riu suavemente e ele logo percebeu que ela estava bêbada.

"Porque eu sabia que você nunca ia ter coragem de fazer." Gina disse enquanto dava as costas para o garoto já começando a andar pelo corredor.

Draco a segurou pela cintura.

"E você não pretende fazer nada a mais?" Ele disse próximo ao ouvido dela, fazendo com que sentisse o seu hálito quente.

Gina se virou para ele e fechou os olhos por alguns momentos.

"Ontem você disse que a minha saia é feita com o mesmo pano da roupa do elfo doméstico da sua casa." Ela disse abrindo os olhos e passando os dedos pelo ombro dele."Verdade ou mentira."

Ele começou a balançar a cabeça afirmativamente, mas puxou o corpo dela mais próximo do seu.

"Mentira." Ele disse enquanto grudava seus lábios nos dela.

A boca dela era quente e o beijo tinha gosto de álcool. Uma das mãos dele começou a subir da cintura dela para a nuca e a outra entrou debaixo da blusa percorrendo suas cotas. Isto fez com que Gina sentisse um arrepio, parando o beijo.

"Eu sempre tive a impressão de que os seus olhos me seguiam no corredor."

Ele apenas riu baixinho e passou a beijar o pescoço dela.

"Você sabe o quão popular eu sou com os garotos na Grifinória?"

"Então" Ele se afastou dela e começou a procurar uma coisa nos bolsos. "Você quer saber o que os garotos populares fazem na Sonserina?"

Ele disse enrolando um pouco de erva na seda , dando um trago e oferecendo para ela.

Ela deu dois tragos observando o garoto loiro que mordia os lábios inferiores.

No segundo acabou puxando demais e riu e tossiu ao mesmo tempo.

Ele começou a rir também.

Logo os lábios deles estavam colados novamente e ele puxava ela para dentro da sala mais próxima e deixava a garrafa de fire whisky cair no chão se estraçalhando. As blusas dos dois são retiradas de qualquer maneira. Draco cola o seu corpo junto ao dela sentindo o calor e o cheiro doce de Gina. Ela logo sente a ereção dele e crava as unhas nos ombros de Draco. Ele beija lentamente os seios dela enquanto abre a calça e abaixa a calcinha branca dela. A respiração dos dois está pesada e o toque da pele dela nele parece emanar pequenos choques. Draco a pressiona contra a parede gelada. Ele nunca tinha sentido essa urgente necessidade de ter alguém. Ele precisava sentir ela envolta dele. Draco procura os lábios dela a levantando do chão. Gina entrelaça sua perna na cintura dele. Merda, ele precisava dela agora como ele nunca havia precisado de outra coisa na vida dele. Mas um raio de consciência ainda restava em sua mente e ele consegue de uma forma embolada pronunciar algumas palavras.

"Tem certeza?"

Ela apenas solta um gemido e puxa o rosto dele falando baixo em seu ouvido.

"Agora." Ela disse enquanto uma mão dele brincava com o bico do seio dela e a outra acariciava o clitóris. "Malfoy, eu preciso."

Ele perde o resto da consciência e entra dentro dela sentido o quanto ela está molhada e apertada. Ele a sentia quente e macia. Precisava dela. Merda, não tinha mais como ele fingir que era um menino bonzinho. Draco sentia ela se contraindo e gemendo fracamente contra o seu pescoço, ele não ia agüentar por muito mais tempo. Foda-se se ela não era tratada assim pelo santo do Potter e o resto dos grifinórios babacas. Draco se enfia fortemente nela. Ele mal podia se conter e com a mão direita começa e esfregar o clitóris dela. Ela crava mais forte as unhas no ombro dele e fecha os olhos. Droga, é isso, ele sente o orgasmos dele se aproximando. Ele solta um gemido e goza dentro dela. Draco continua se movendo dentro de Gina, porém de forma mais suave, estendendo o orgasmo dos dois.

A respiração dos dois está pesada e o corpo deles treme de exaustão. Lentamente ele sai dela e se senta apoiado na parede fria. Draco fecha os olhos e sente Gina escorregar sentando ao lado dele.

O melhor sexo da vida dele.

Ele sente a cabeça dela se apoiar em seu ombro e o braço quente dela o envolver. A exaustão, a bebida, a maconha e o cheiro adocicado do cabelo dela pesam nele. Como última coisa ele puxa a varinha fazendo um feitiço rapidamente para trancar a sala de aula e deixa o sono se apoderar dele.

Quando volta a abrir os olhos ela está ao lado dele, a luz da lua iluminava amavelmente a pele branca dela e ele pensa que não seria nada mal se todas as noites dele fossem assim.

Não demora muito e Gina abre seus olhos grandes e castanhos e ele sabe que a partir dali a vida dele está toda fudida.

"Então..."Ele disse enquanto colocava as roupas, apesar de já saber a resposta."Se você me ver hoje mais tarde no corredor o que acontece?"

"Fica tranqüilo." Ela disse também se arrumando. "Eu vou te ignorar."

Ele sorri rapidamente para ela e senta em uma das carteiras.

"Tudo isso foi..."Ele termina a frase apenas com um sorriso.

"Eu sei." Ela interrompe rindo. "Bom, mas irritantemente errado."

Ela dá uma olhada para baixo conferindo a roupa e arruma o cabelo. Draco pega a varinha e destranca a porta da sala, continuando sentado.

"Bem, eu não sei se estou errada" Ela disse abrindo a porta. "Eu considero você um amigo."

"É." Ele disse passando uma mão pelos cabelos loiros. "Eu também."

Ela sai da sala, mas ele continuou lá.

Draco ainda podia sentir ela quente em volta dele e, merda, como aquilo deixava ele excitado. Ele se masturba enquanto lembra do que aconteceu e sai da sala um pouco antes do amanhecer indo para o dormitório da Sonserina. Ele deita na cama apenas por uma hora e só consegue pensar em o quão fudido ele estava. Não fazia a menor idéia do que ia acontecer e como ia se virar sem ela. Esperava que quando o efeito do álcool passasse ele caísse na real e entendesse que foi só mais uma como tantas outras já tinham sido.


End file.
